


Life of the Chosen

by Rae00503



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slightly hunger games inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae00503/pseuds/Rae00503
Summary: Jax lives in a world where, once you turn fifteen, you are tested to see if you have the qualities to become a Great Mind, the people who come up with ideas to make life better, sometimes called “Thinkers.” Nobody ever sees Great Minds, not after they are chosen. Jax is about to be chosen. Once he is, he will learn his life was not as average as he thought.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	1. Log #0:background information

**Author's Note:**

> Anything stated is from Jax’s POV unless it is in parentheses, in which case it is a small note from me within the story. I just didn’t feel like putting the POV at the beginning of the chapters.

In this world, Great Minds are hard to come by. Very hard. Almost impossible.

They are so rare, in fact, that Boss has split our world into seventeen sectors, ranked from least likely to have Great Minds to most likely.

Of course these sectors are not named by numbers. No, no, no. They are named by what Boss has chosen. (Feel free to skip this next part)

17 is Para Galnti  
16 is Siara  
15 is Folkcaive  
14 is Nimayan  
13 is Myanfador  
12 is Tercua  
11 is Boslo  
10 is Hubei  
9 is Georiblic  
8 is Noha  
7 is Nathaisey  
6 is Prusfui  
5 is Turksly  
4 is Kinew  
3 is Kuther  
2 is Maca  
1 is Pubure

Boss does not live in a sector. Boss is too important for that. Boss lives in 0, which is named Frolar, with the Great Minds. Stories say that Frolar is very cold, and that’s why the Great Minds are there, as the cold makes you think better. (Not a true fact. It is the opposite)

Para Galnti is the poorest sector of them all. They are only poor because they have not produced many Great Minds. The more Great Minds that are born in your sector, the better off you are.

Pubure is the richest, since nearly 40% of the Great Minds have come from there. 

I was not raised in either of these places. I was raised in Georiblic, the most middle class place there is in our world. I was given an average life, with average opportunities, and a mostly average family. I had average grades in all my average level classes. I had an average number of average friends. My looks were average. My clothing was average. (Sounds like protagonist material to me)

Like every other kid my age, I was anxiously awaiting my 15th birthday, but only an average level of anxiousness. I was only above average on one thing: my loyalty to Boss.

Other kids were always average on their opinions on Boss, but not me. I saw him as the greatest person in the world. 

My family was only mostly average because I didn’t have a dad. My mom said he died before I was born, so I never met him. There weren’t even any pictures of him in my home. My older sister did not even remember him, her only being two years older than me.

Now I am two days away from my 15th birthday, and cannot wait to get my Great Minds test out of the way so I can prepare for the rest of my average life. I am 100% sure that I will not reach the requirements, so I have nothing to worry about. 

My mother has given me this journal as an early birthday present for me to write down my feelings. I feel as though that would be rather helpful if someone in the future finds this and uses it to find out what life was like for an average person in Georiblic in my time. I shall call these logs, as that sounds more professional.

I must leave this log entry now, as my mom is calling me for dinner, but I will make sure to update you on my life tomorrow. Until then, this is Jax Tamez, signing off.


	2. Log #1:getting prepared to test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax is getting in his last day of freedom that he doesn’t know is his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings and that the last chapter and this one are so short. Please enjoy.

Good evening whoever is reading this. Today was fairly average. 

I woke up this morning and did my average morning routine and headed down to the community center, after telling my mom goodbye of course. On my way, I saw a child playing. They were running around, rather carelessly if I might add. As I watched them, I suddenly got a strange feeling. My body acted on its own and rushed forward and caught the child as they fell.

The strange thing was, I did not see them start to fall. I did not think and just moved, as if I knew what would happen before it happened. Before I could ponder on this further I noticed the time and had to rush in order to reach my destination at an average time. 

Once I got to the community center, I informed Mrs. Dainy that tomorrow I would need to take the Great Minds test and filled out the information she gave me. I bid her goodbye and made my way to the market to pick up some ingredients my mom asked me to get for a cake.

I always loved the market. It was always filled with such a wonderful mixture of smells and colors. As I got the ingredients on Mom’s list, I felt as though I was being watched. I looked around, but saw no one who looked suspicious and continued with my day. 

Judging from the list, Mom was making a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. It was my favorite, as it was the most average. 

After leaving the area that held the food, I remembered my sister had wanted me to pick her some flowers, so that she could brighten up our home a bit. 

I went down to the meadow near the edge of the sector where all the best flowers were and began my task. All the while, I continued to feel the strange feeling of eyes on my back. I did not see nor hear anyone follow me or go the same direction. I must have begun to go crazy from all the waiting to start my new life in two days.

I ended up gathering two armfuls of green, yellow, orange, and blue flowers. The journey home was quite long, as home was on the opposite side of the sector from the best meadow, but it was worth it if it meant I could see my sister smile.

As I stepped back into the busier part of the sector, I was bumped by someone who must have been in a rush, as there was no apology to be heard. I ended up dropping all the flowers for Sister and ingredients for Mom. I mumbled a soft curse, which I immediately apologized to Goddess for, and began to pick up everything.

I was surprised to see a hand reach for the same thing I was reaching for. I looked up and saw a young man, maybe a year or two older than me, who was quite handsome. His smile was wide and pearly white. His eyes were an emerald green. His hair was so amazingly beautiful, I can hardly describe it in all its dark wavy glory.

He spoke as polite as if he were speaking with Boss himself. 

“Please allow me to help you gather your belongings, and might I request to escort you to your home?”

Of course, I agreed to both. I may have liked my average lifestyle, but this above average man was better than anything my average mind could have come up with. He had a slight accent that sounded rather princely. He must have been from Pubure or Maca. 

It was a miracle that nothing was squished by people hurrying to and fro. The young mystery man insisted he carry the ingredients as they were heaviest and half the flowers, as he thought my arms would be too small to carry that many.

As we made our way to my home, I learned that his name was Philippe and he was here for an upcoming Great Minds test. I told him that I would be taking mine tomorrow and maybe he was here for that one. He hoped he was as, by his words, he would love to see more of such a lovely face. This man was smooth as butter. 

Once we arrived at my home, we said our goodbyes and he left a small kiss to my knuckles, a true gentleman, and made his way back to the busiest part of the sector.

I felt so light for the rest of the day, floating through my chores and hardly retaining any knowledge from the books I read before I went to write my log.

Goodbye to whoever is reading this, and this is Jax Tamez, signing off.


End file.
